Atherosclerosis and thrombosis, such as coronary atherosclerosis, is a leading cause of death. Prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis continues to fall short. In atherosclerosis chronic inflammation of the arterial wall in caused by the buildup of macrophages, low density lipoproteins (LDL), foam cells, cholesterol, platelets, and other particles that form atheromatous plaque. Following plaque formation, stenosis and aneurysm occur. Eventually plaque may rupture causing acute coronary events.
Therefore there is a need in the art for an arthrosclerosis treatment that can break up such vascular deposits. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.